Fire Dragon Magic
Fire Dragon Magic (火竜型, Karyūkata) is a Caster Type Magic, Lost Magic, and finally, Dragon Magic that revolves around the manipulation and generation of the element of fire and heat. Overview Fire Dragon Magic (火竜型, Karyūkata): Fire Dragon Magic is a Caster Type Magic, Lost Magic, and finally, Dragon Magic that revolves around the manipulation and generation of the element of flame; or rather, heat. With Fire Dragon Magic, the user is granted absolute dominance over the aspect of heat; as they are capable of generating, absorbing, and manipulating heat for various effects, ranging from offensive, defensive to practical and mundane. Heat is, in essence, the amount of energy that is stored and being released at any given point in time; as the user controls their Fire Dragon Magic, they exponentially increase the level of kinetic and chemical energy in their body, converting that energy into heat and light energy—thus, manifesting flames. Thanks to this method of initiating pyrokinesis, the user's flames are far hotter than a Flame God Slayer's black flames; and the user can reduce objects' temperatures, raise them to several hundred degrees, or extinguish open flames. The heat energy that the user takes from the environment while using more powerful spells of the Fire Dragon Magic is absorbed into their own body. These flames generated by Fire Dragon Magic do not require oxygen to burn, and burn so intensely that matter is consumed without by-products such as ash. The user has perfect control over these flames, and they only consume what they wish them to. The Fire Dragon Magic gives the user the ability to control heat; with it, they are able to heat a wide range of liquids, heat metal to scalding temperatures, or melt ice; as well as superheat the air around them, causing a rise in air pressure in small, enclosed areas which has explosive implications. Finally, the mere possession of Fire Dragon Magic gives the user immunity to most types of flame-and-heat-based attacks, and the user can even use the energies manifested to create a propulsive effect. Spells Basic Spells *'Infernal Dragon Flare' (火竜の劈咆哮 (インファナル・ドラゴン・フレア, Infanaru Doragon Furea lit. "Fire Dragon's Bursting Roar"): Infernal Dragon Flare is the name of Fire Dragon Magic's Dragon's Roar; and as such, the most basic Fire Dragon Magic spell in the user's repertoire. When performing the Infernal Dragon Flare, the user exponentially increases the level of kinetic and chemical energy in their body, converting that energy into heat and light energy as they gather and condense it within their mouth, before unleashing it towards the opponent. This generates an extremely large and destructive sparking blast composed of heat and light, which produces an immense amount of light that illuminates the area, shining through the darkness; it is also capable of traveling for great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes; destroying almost everything in it's path before exploding violently, obliterating the surrounding area in it's entirety. Thanks to it's immense power, Infernal Dragon Flare is capable of blasting straight through any projectile that could be launched by the opponent, which usually catches foes by surprise, as well as blow reinforced, solid titanium walls without effort, making it one of the user's most powerful techniques; despite it's status as the most basic Fire Dragon Magic spell that they possess. *'Flame Float' (竜雲の火炎風 (フレーム・フロート, Furēmu Furōto lit. "Dragon Cloud of Blazing Wind"): When performing the Flame Float spell; which is utilized for high-speed movement, the user manipulates the temperature around them in the vicinity in order to produce heat which surrounds their body—from there, they are capable of heating the air around them intensely; as the intense heat induces convection which causes the air mass to rise to a point of stability, usually in the presence of moisture, forming a fire cloud, which is a dense cumuliform cloud associated with fire or volcanic activity. From there, the user is capable of utilizing the fire cloud to perform high-speed movement—moving at the speed of sound, the user can blast past or through almost anything within their path. Advanced Spells Dragon Blast Caliber (ドラグーン・ブラスト・キャリバー, Doragūn Burasuto Kyaribā): A Dragon Blast Caliber is the secret techniques of the Dragon Magic users; they are the hidden and most powerful techniques that can be performed only under specific conditions, often with other requirements that may limit their use during battle. *'Berserk Inferna Promotion' (覚醒の烈火竜 (バーサーク・インフェルナ・プロモーション), Bāsaku Inferuna Puromōshon; lit. Awakening of the Raging Flame Dragon): The most powerful of Drake's Dragon Blast Caliber; it is also said to be a forbidden spell due to the process of activating it causing harm to Drake. When activating Berserk Inferna Promotion; immense amounts of flame surround Drake as it gathers and converges—shrouding his body as he transforms; releasing a burst of vicious flames that covers a wide area, blinding the people in the vicinity as Drake emerges in his new form. The Dragon Promotion is also said to be a forbidden spell due to the process of activating it causing harm to the user. When Drake harnesses Berserk Inferna Promotion; he effectively turns into a humanoid Dragon, as the man grows elements of his draconic design; however, this is manifested as wings composed completely out of flame, as well as claws—finally, he is surrounded by an aura of flame. It infuses and accumulates flames into his body, momentarily injecting an arbitrary vector that allows for an exceptional boost of his abilities by instantaneously releasing the flames to reinforce himself. It can be called a jet blast of flame to increase his movements in close combat, and executing large-scale body reinforcement through the Berserk Inferna Promotion is only possible with his immense magical power. When utilizing the spell, each of his powerful blows contains enough magical energy that they are visible, and his strikes can be compared to a powerful shotgun. The activation of Berserk Inferna Promotion results in Drake receiving an enormous boost to his physical departments; as well as allowing him to better employ his Fire Dragon Magic whilst at the same time seemingly enhancing his physical prowess to a degree, particularly his speed. However, while he can use Dragon Promotion for extended periods of time without falling thanks to being overloaded with power with Berserk Inferna Promotion, after using it he will be unable to use his Dragon Magic for a certain period of time, depending on how much time Drake had spent within this state. Trivia Many thanks and all credit goes to User:Perchan for allowing me to create this magic and writing the description of the magic and it's spells.